


In Karen's Arms

by Vera_Clarke



Category: Elton John (Musician)
Genre: 1980s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_Clarke/pseuds/Vera_Clarke
Summary: 80's Elton laments the lack of love in his life and pines for a man back at home, but unexpectedly sparks a connection with a woman at a charity benefit.
Relationships: Elton John and Woman at Charity Benefit
Kudos: 8





	In Karen's Arms

Elton straightened his tie and donned his fedora, checking himself in the full-length standing mirror. He was playing a charity fundraiser tonight at a private residence. It was a favor he had promised for a dear friend. The home was grand and the room he was given was comfortable, decorated in a traditional Queen Anne style with an en suite bath that he had just taken advantage of this morning. He'd sunk into the deep tub of warm water and tried to forget about the man back home he loved so desperately and unrequitedly.

Placing his glasses on the bedside table, he left his room. It was a long walk to the ballroom from this wing of the house and George crept back into his thoughts. George was a studio tech and Elton had fallen hopelessly in love with him while working together to finish up some songs for the next album. The problem is George is a straight man. Elton had dropped some obvious hints that were repeatedly ignored and he knew that any advance he made going forward was likely to be turned down and possibly taken badly. George didn't and couldn't want him.

God, I'm so lonely. Forty and still wanting for a proper lover. Perhaps mum was right, he thought, shaking his head. He turned the last corner into the ballroom. The event had begun an hour prior with an auction, and the room was full of finely dressed people mingling, filling plates from the lavish buffet, and taking drinks from trays proffered by tuxedo-ed waitstaff. Elton quietly walked to the black grand piano at the far end of the room, took his place, and began playing. His entrance went largely unnoticed and the guests continued on with their conversations, paying him little attention.

His heart wasn't in it tonight and he never enjoyed playing these events. He did them as favors when the cause was something he believed in, but they really were a bore for the most part. He was halfway through his set and on autopilot while his mind wandered. Did I pack my shoes to go with my tan suit for tomorrow? he tried to remember. He had a morning meeting after breakfast before flying back home to wrap up some bits in the studio.

Returning to the present, he noticed a woman in an emerald green, satin, strapless gown standing to the right of the piano a few feet. She had a glass of champagne in one hand and a black clutch in the other. Her long, dark hair, with neatly curled and wispy bangs, cascaded down to her shoulders in thick waves. She was alone. No one else was near, being preoccupied with conversation and food. That's quite odd, he thought, furrowing his brow at the keyboard for a quick second. He looked up at her and met her eyes. She was watching him intently.

She was one person but she was his audience. His fingers played the beginning notes of 'Blue Eyes' and he turned and smiled at her. She smiled back. It was was a warm smile. She took a few steps closer to the front of the piano where he could see her without having to turn. She moves with grace, he thought, noticing the black velvet heels that peeked from the hem of her gown when she walked. Elton met her eyes again and he sang to her. She never looked away. It felt as though she was searching him and he wanted to let her. Three songs later, and her eyes had not once left his. He needed to meet this woman in green with whom he was sharing a bizarre intimacy that he didn't understand. He had two more songs planned for this gala but he was too flummoxed to go on any longer. As he ended the last song, he smiled at her. She smiled in return, gave him a nod, and turned to walk away.

“Wait!” he called after her, louder than he had intended. “Hello...,” he didn't know what to say.

“Hello...I'm Karen.” She smiled and extended her hand.

Her smile is so warm, and her eyes are blue, he thought, taking her hand. He bowed his head, keeping his eyes on hers, and brought her hand to his lips. He breathed in deeply the rich amber scent of her skin as he kissed her hand. Reluctantly, he gave it back.

“You stood and watched me perform the entire set,” he said.

“I've been a fan of yours for a long time and I was thrilled when I heard that you were entertaining for this benefit. I'm not sure what's wrong with everyone else here, but I'm not complaining. I seem to have had my very own private concert.”

“Come. Walk with me,” Elton offered his arm to Karen and led her to the doorway behind the piano that led to the back gardens. “Have you seen the gardens here yet? They're magnificent.”

“I haven't.”

Dusk was beginning to fall and the dramatic landscape lighting illuminated the outdoor wonderland. He led Karen down a paved garden pathway in the general direction of the yew labyrinth he had seen from his room's balcony earlier that day.

It was warm. He removed his jacket, slung it over his arm, and loosened his tie. “I've played here a few times before and I always have to take a stroll through these gardens while I'm here. They're massive and I still haven't seen them all,” Elton said as they walked along in the warm glow.

“This is really lovely, Elton, but shouldn't you be back there visiting with your hosts?”

“No. I'd rather be here with you. I was having a rough go of it earlier and not feeling much like being here tonight. When I saw you standing beside the piano, watching me, it was comforting.”

He stopped and turned to look at her. Her eyes seemed to pull him in. He was drowning in them. “It felt...”

“Intimate,” she completed. “I know.”

She looked away briefly but when she returned her gaze, Elton felt his heart beating hard in his chest. He reached for her hand and held it between his for a moment. I need to be with her, he thought. He could see the labyrinth from where they stood. He placed Karen's hand back on his arm and led her down in silence. He let her hand fall from his arm, tossed his jacket to the ground, and stepped inside. He wanted her to follow him of her own desire. She did. Without hesitation.

Now inside the confine of the hedge, he felt truly alone with her. It was void of the artificial lighting that was everywhere outside and the light of the waxing moon cast a silvery glow upon them. He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. Without a word he led her through the maze, around several bends, stopping at a dead end corner. With her slender fingers still between his, he stepped close and brought her hand to his chest, losing himself in the sea of her eyes once more.

“I feel like you know me, Karen.” He let her fingers slowly slip from his, and brought his hand to her face.

She turned her face into his hand and kissed his palm. “But I don't know you, Elton. Why do I feel like this?”

“It's no matter. Don't think. Just feel.” He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him, into a deep kiss. As his lips parted for hers, never had he felt so enraptured. He held her to him as he unwound her with his slow exploration of her mouth, his lips running lightly over hers, eliciting quiet sighs. His lips only just touching, he breathed his longing into her.

As his tongue found hers, he pulled her tighter and felt his hardness press into her. It sent an irrepressible wave of lust through his body and their kiss was punctuated with a breathy moan. He felt Karen's breath quicken at his expression of desire. With his lips, he slowly traced her jawline to her ear and let her hear his desirous need once more as he pulled her tightly to him again.

“Oh, Elton...,”she breathed. He felt her grow slack in his arms as she surrendered to him.

“Lay down, darling,” he whispered as he knelt to the ground holding her to him. As he gently lay her back onto the plush grass, drenched in the moonlight, she glistened with the sheen of her arousal. He was tracing her collarbone with his finger when he felt her hands tugging his shirt free from his pants. He brushed Karen's hair from her face and looked hard into her eyes. This time it was he who was searching her. He wondered if she wanted to take this to completion. The back of his hand gently stroking her cheek, her eyes told him all he needed to know.

Sitting back on his heels beside her, Elton flung his tie from around his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt. While he moved quickly from button to button, Karen busied her hands fumbling with his belt. There was an urgency now and the sound of their fast and heavy breathing filled the air around them. As quickly as his pants were around his ankles, Karen had pulled her skirt up her thighs. She scanned his body with a fire in her eyes as she ran a hand slowly down his hairy chest. Down...down...down...stopping just short. Elton groaned loudly as his cock jumped at her agonizing tease.

He was shaking with hunger for her as he lay his body along hers. Reaching beneath her skirt he tucked a finger under the edge of her soaked panties and tenderly moved them aside. Dipping the tip of his thick finger into her warm wetness, he dragged it slowly upward, providing her a taste of the agonizing pleasure she had just shown him. He watched her face as he felt her quaking beneath his touch. Her body was fully primed and he couldn't bear much more as she willingly spread her legs for him and he settled between them.

He laid his full weight upon her and gazed into her eyes, losing himself in them once more. Playing his fingers through her hair, he knew that she wanted this every bit as badly as he did, but he needed to hear her say it.

“Karen, is this what you want?” he asked, cradling her face in his hand, his thumb stroking her cheek.

“God, yes, Elton,” she whispered.

His breath came ragged and his body shook as he felt his hardness touch her wetness, “Tell me, darling. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you...I need you...inside me...please,” she was panting now and she struggled to speak.

With that declaration, Elton pushed himself fully into her. Her readiness allowing him in to the hilt. Holding himself deeply inside her, he dropped his head to her shoulder and let a loud moan escape him as Karen cried out at the same moment. He felt her contracting around him as she climaxed with his first thrust.

He waited for her orgasm to ebb and her breath to slow before he pulled back and began a slow, steady rhythm; her moving with him. Locking eyes, they made the most pleasurable love Elton had ever known. Soon, he felt his own climax approaching.

“Oh, god, Karen,” he gasped, as he thrust deeply and emptied himself into her. Giving himself to her as he filled her up with each orgasmic pulse.

“Elton...,” she sighed as she came again, with him this time, milking every drop from him.

They laid in each others arms, until their heart rates slowed. Reluctantly, he let her go when she moved to sit up and recompose herself. Buckling his pants, He wondered what she was thinking. He had never felt so...passionately wanted. He scarcely knew her at all but at the same time he felt as though he'd known her forever.

“Come up with me,” he said, buttoning his shirt.

“I would love nothing more,” She flashed him her sweet, warm smile as he offered his arm.

They walked to his room in comfortable silence. He knew that she was feeling the same contentedness as he. He locked the bedroom door behind them with a click. As he moved toward her, she turned, pulling her hair to the side so he could unzip her dress...

Awaking to the sunrise with Karen in his arms, at last he knew how sweet it felt to give his love and have it freely returned.


End file.
